


This Can't be Happening

by L16S



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FTM, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L16S/pseuds/L16S
Summary: Despite being 8 months on T, Tyler gets his period.





	1. At School

Tyler was sitting in class when he felt it. It took him about five minutes to realize exactly what was going on, but once he did he started to panic. Tyler had gotten his period right in the middle his of algebra class. He scooted back in his chair to see if anything had gone through, and sure enough there was large a red spot on the chair. "Nononononono" Tyler whispered, "This can't be happening". Tyler was stealth to everyone at school except for his boyfriend Josh, who luckily was in the same algebra class as him. They sat across the room from each other, so Tyler quickly texted josh telling him what was going on. He watched Josh take out his phone to read the text, and then he looked up at Tyler.  
Josh: *Wait in your seat until after the bell rings, and I'll come get you after everyone leaves*  
Tyler: *okay...thanks*

After an extremely uncomfortable 20 minutes, the bell finally rang and Tyler stayed in his seat like Josh told him to do. When the boys didn't leave as the bell rang, Mrs. Jones shot them a concerned glance and asked "Is everything alright? You both look worried."  
"I..I-I...um" Tyler started to mumble, but Josh cut him off.  
"Can you keep a secret?" Josh asked in a stern voice.  
"Of course" Mrs. Jones replied, "Is there something I can help you with?" Josh looked down at Tyler, and Tyler stared at the floor. After 30 seconds of silence Tyler built up the courage and said "I started my period, and I don't know what to do....." his voice trailed at the end, but Josh was proud of him for speaking up. He knew how hard this was for Tyler.  
"I guess I don't understand" Mrs. Jones said with a plain expression. She wasn't making fun of him or laughing, and that made Tyler sigh in relief.  
"He's trans" Josh said, knowing it would be too difficult for Tyler to say.  
"Oh, Honey" Mrs. Jones said, putting her hand on Tyler's shoulder "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Well........um" Tyler mumbled while standing up, exposing the red stain on his chair.  
"Don't worry about that buddy" Mrs. Jones said "I'll clean that up, it's no big deal" She said with a reassuring look.  
"Thanks" Tyler said. He was relieved, but still very uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I need to go home, but I can't walk through the halls with these pants" Tyler mumbled.  
"Everyone should be in class now" Josh said "I'll walk behind you in case anyone is in the hall"  
"Okay" Tyler replied "thanks for being so nice about all of this, Mrs. Jones" he said with a smile  
"It's no problem at all, honey" Mrs. Jones said "feel free to come to me if you need anything". Tyler nodded, and Josh and him made there way into the hall.


	2. At home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh tells Tyler's mom what happened, and she is concerned.

As soon as the two boys arrived at Tyler's house, Tyler got infinitely worse. He went into his room without saying one word to Josh, got a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants, and changed as quickly as he could. Once he was finished he laid face down on his bed and started to cry, but tried to be as quiet as possible because he didn't want Josh to know. Josh always knew. Josh sat down next to Tyler and put a hand on his back, rubbing in circles. "Hey, it's going to be okay" Josh said trying to calm the other boy down. "This doesn't make you any less of a man". This made Tyler mad, he always hated when people tried to calm him in situations like this.  
"Really!" Tyler yelled, his voice was muffled as he was still face down on the bed. "Try telling that to everyone at school!" He started to cry harder and Josh wasn't sure what he could do at this point, so he stood up and went to find Mrs. Joseph. A few minutes later Josh and Tyler's mom walked into his room to find him still crying face down on his bed.   
"Hey Ty" Mrs. Joseph said in a sweet tone. "Josh told me what happened, when was your last one before this?"  
"Five months ago" Tyler said, his voice cracking.  
"Sweetie, do you think you missed a shot recently? You've been on testosterone for 8 months, this shouldn't be happening."  
Tyler sat up in his bed and looked angrily at his mom.  
"Of course I didn't miss a shot!" Tyler yelled "This is all just because I'm not a real boy isn't it? Even my own body knows that I'm just a girl"   
This broke Josh's heart. Tyler had been fairly confident ever since he started T, he hated seeing him like this.  
"Ty, you know that's not true Mrs. Joseph said sternly. "I'm calling Dr. Henry and setting up an appointment for tomorrow." Tyler groaned.  
"Mommm....come on, please don't call him, I just want to stay home tomorrow."   
"You need to go Tyler." She replied "Josh, can you bring Tyler his homework tomorrow night since he wont be at school tomorrow?"  
"Of course. Do you need anything else Ty?" Josh asked. He wanted to do everything he could to make his boyfriend comfortable, but he just didn't know what would make him feel better.  
"No....I think I'm just gonna sleep for a while now if that's okay"  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye Mrs. Joseph" Josh said still feeling guilty about not being able to help.  
"Bye Josh, thank you for telling me what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think I should continue this. I'm not sure if I'm going to or not, but if you guys want me to I definitely will!


	3. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has his therapy session with Dr. Henry

At 8 a.m. Tyler's mom was shaking him to get up.  
"Tyler, you need to wake up. Its time for therapy."  
"I told you I didn't want to go" He complained.  
"Were leaving in 10 minutes" she said in a harsh tone. Tyler groaned, and slipped out of bed. He got dressed putting on black jeans, his binder, which felt a little too tight, and a grey hoodie. Soon they were both walking out the door on there way to the therapy session. The first five minutes of the car ride was filled with awkward silence, and Tyler could tell his mom had something on her mind.  
"So....." she said, finally breaking the silence "Do we need to pick up any.....products for you?"  
"No" Tyler cut her off quickly, refusing to make eye contact.  
"Ty, I know you don't like talking about this, but you need to get some-"  
"I don't need anything!" Tyler yelled angrily "I'm fine"  
"Honey, we have to get you some pads. What have you been using? I know we don't have any right now."  
"I'm not talking about this" Tyler said, and turned to face the window. Tyler hated talking about anything remotely feminine that related to him, especially to his mom. Luckily, she dropped the conversation and they arrived at therapy a few minutes later.  
He walked into the office and sat in one of the waiting chairs, while his mom filled out some paperwork. It took a few minutes, but soon Dr. Henry was ready to see him.  
"I'm gonna go get some groceries while your in there, okay? Call me when you're done." Tyler's mom said hugging him and walking out of the office.  
Tyler walked into the room with Dr. Henry and sat on the couch across from his chair. The room smelled familiar, and reminded him of other bad times when he was forced to go to therapy.  
"So, Tyler, Your mom told me what happened yesterday. Is there anything she doesn't know that you can tell me?"  
"Well......" Tyler said, contemplating if he should tell him. "I came out to one of my teachers."  
"That's great! That is a huge step forward for you" Dr. Henry said reassuringly.  
"No its not" Tyler said in an offended tone. "It was humiliating. I never want to go back there again. If any of the students find out, my life is ruined."  
"Tyler, you know your life wont be ruined if they know. Sure, some people wont be accepting, but I'm sure a lot of people will be."  
"Whatever you say" Tyler mumbled, rolling his eyes. He was already annoyed at Dr. Henry, and they weren't even 15 minutes into the appointment.  
"Look Tyler. I know getting your period is a rough time for you, and I don't want to push you today because of that, but I need you to listen to me okay? I only want to help"  
"Fine" Tyler said. He still wasn't happy about being there, but it wasn't Dr. Henry's fault.  
"Alright. Your mom told me before you came in that you don't want to buy any pads or tampons for yourself. Why is that?"  
"I just don't want to okay! Why does everyone feel the need to make me?"  
"I know it makes you uncomfortable to talk about this, but you need them buddy. Both your mom and I know that you are a boy, you don't need to prove anything to us."  
"It's not about proving it to you" Tyler mumbled "They make me feel like a girl. I can find other ways to deal with it."  
"I understand. Now, were you afraid about being outed yesterday at school?"  
"Yeah, I had blood on my pants and I didn't want anyone to see. That's why I told Mrs. Jones, so no one else would find out."  
"Okay, it sounds like everything worked out at school, so why are you so upset about this?"  
Tyler didn't know how he could explain this to Dr. Henry. It didn't make sense to him either.  
"It just makes me feel like I'm not a real boy......"  
"You are, Tyler" Dr. Henry said, cutting him off.  
"I know I know, it's just hard to believe when something like this happens."  
"Tyler, I want you to come back on Thursday to see me. Our session for today is finished, but I think you should keep seeing me for a little while."  
"Okay, I'll tell my mom" Tyler mumbled.  
"I'll be emailing her as well because I know you wont tell her" Dr. Henry said with a knowing look.  
"Okay, I'll see you on Thursday then" Tyler said, slightly annoyed.  
"Okay. If you have an emergency feel free to come sooner"  
"Alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding another chapter. Let me know if you think I should!


	4. School and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is grounded

Tyler got home from therapy at about 11:00am. His mom didn't make him go back to school, so when she left for work he had the house to himself. Tyler was rarely home alone, so he decided this was the perfect time to try out the stp he bought online without telling his parents. Tyler's parents were very accepting of him being trans, but the one thing they wouldn't let him do was buy a packer or stp. They were okay with testosterone and all that stuff, but the thought of him packing made them uncomfortable for some reason. He slipped on the harness and put the packer in place, and instantly felt less dysphoric than before. It was incredible! He never wanted to take it off, but he knew he would have to when his parents got home or else he would get in trouble. They made it very clear after he came out that they didn't want him packing, so he could only do this in secret.   
At 4 o'clock Tyler was watching T.V. in his boxers still wearing the packer. His parents usually didn't get home from work until 6:00, so he had plenty of time to take it off. At least thats what he thought until he heard the front door open. He jumped up and tried to sprint to his room, but his mom stopped him.  
"Can you help me with these groceries Tyler, they're really heavy?"  
"Uhh..s..sure" he stuttered "why are you home so early?"  
"I wanted to pick up some groceries and make sure you were doing okay after your appointment. Are you feeling better?"  
"Umm..kind of. I really want to go lie down though if thats okay." Tyler said, desperately trying to get away so he could take off the packer.  
"Help me put these away first, then you can lie down. Okay?"  
"Yeah, of course" Tyler mumbled. He tried to stay out of her direct line of sight, but then the inevitable happened. She saw it.   
"Tyler, take that off right now." she said sternly.  
"Okay" Tyler mumbled, and turned to go to his room.  
"No, right here. Let me see it."  
"fine" he whispered and undid the harness. He took the packer out of his boxers and showed his mom.  
"I'm throwing it away" his mom said with a glare  
"No! Please don't, it was really expensive! Please, I wont wear it just don't throw it away!" he begged. It took him three months to save up enough money to get one, and he didn't want to start all over again.  
"I'm throwing it away!" she said in a harsh voice. She took the packer and put it in the trash, and then took the trash to the curb. "You're grounded for two weeks. School and home are the only places you're allowed to go."  
Tyler groaned and went to his room and locked the door. He started packing clothes into his backpack until he had enough for about a week.  
He opened his second floor window, and began to climb out. He had done this before, so sneaking out wasn't a big deal to him, but he didn't plan on coming back for a couple days, so he knew he would get in a lot of trouble.  
He made his way to Josh's house which was about two miles away. He didn't want Josh's parents to know he was there so he climbed the tree outside of his window, and knocked. Josh looked startled, but then opened the window.  
"What are you doing? You could've just gone through the front door ya know."  
"I don't want you parents to know I'm here. I'm supposed to be grounded, so I thought I could hang out here for a couple days."  
"A couple days! Tyler, you can't just run away because you were grounded."  
"Look, I can either stay here for a few days, or sleep in the woods. Are you gonna help me or not?"  
Josh hesitated "Fine, but I better not get in trouble for this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
